


Bonsai Fucker Arisa

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi dresses up as a Bonsai for Arisa





	Bonsai Fucker Arisa

Arisa loved her bonsais, she also happens to love her idiot girlfriend Toyama Kasumi. On their own they’re the two things she loves the most. Combined ? Arisa would never would have thought about it, but now having Kasumi in a skin tight Bonsai outfit laying on her bed, she’s starting to think the two should never ever meet. She's wearing a brown skin tight bodysuit with floral patterns on it and big shrubs on her shoulders, arms, and hips. Looking at Kasumi, Arisa wondered how on earth did she fall for her in the first place 

“Oh I’m so thirsty,” Kasumi said as she dramatically put a hand over her head “Can anyone water me and get me wet,” Kasumi continued as she finger gunned at Arisa and gave her a wink. 

Amusement, embarrassment, frustration, and despair is what Arisa felt at that moment. Compressed in a single facial expression it’s enough to throw even Kasumi by surprise. 

She got up and gave Arisa a pouty look. “Hey what’s with that face Arisa! Do you not like this?” 

Arisa gave Kasumi another look, her eyes went up and down over and over again. After a while she started thinking that the outfit was somewhat ‘attractive’. Oh no, she did not just think Kasumi in Bonsai tights was attractive. But she decides to humor her girlfriend with her weird antics, it’s not like she secretly finds Kasumi’s weirdness endearing, no way she would never. Arisa walked and sat at the edge of the bed, she can see Kasumi eyes sparkle when she decided to go along with whatever scheme Kasumi has in her mind. 

“Okay then, what does the Bonsai Kawasugami want ?” Arisa started

“She uh, wants to be um,” Kasumi tried to find the words as she makes scissor gestures with her hand.

As she watches Kasumi struggle to find out her words she feels like Kasumi is a bit cuter than usual, so cute in fact she’s starting to get closer and closer to Kasumi until she’s right next to her. 

“Arisa?” Kasumi said surprised at the sudden closeness. It’s not that she wasn’t used to being close to Arisa, its that usually she’s the one going to her not the other way around

Without answering her question Arisa put one of her hand on one of the shrub placed on Kasumi’s shoulder while her other hand is traveling up and down Kasumi’s thighs. Kasumi’s whole body tensed up, Arisa could see the effect she has on her little bonsai so she got even closer to Kasumi.

“What could my little bonsai want?” She said to Kasumi

Kasumi was bright red now she’s starting to look like a Cherry Bonsai, the more Arisa looked at Kasumi in her costume the more her brain started to short circuit, she doesn’t even know what she’s doing now but she wants to see more of Kasumi like this. 

As she was feeling the shrub with her hands she realized at the base of it all was a zipper. Both of their eyes widen as Arisa pulls her zipper down revealing one of her shoulder. At that moment Arisa’s self control stopped working, her sense of reason wasn’t on, not even her usual Tsundere personality, the only thing on right now is the gay bonsai caretaker Arisa. 

“It looks like you’ve overgrown a little bit Kawasugami,” Arisa said as she pushed Kasumi down. 

Arisa gave Kasumi a kiss and she went on and on until she left Kasumi in a daze. 

“Let me prune you, Kasumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a longer version of this idk 3am drabbles are wack.


End file.
